


Exit

by ThroughPestilencesAndFamines



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), MCC, Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Breaking apart, Choking, Fluff, God Complex, M/M, MCC - Freeform, No names will be mentioned, Pineapples!!!, Post Ghost, Reuniting, Rough Sex, Someone's a bitch, current developments, ego problems, quiting, will get smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughPestilencesAndFamines/pseuds/ThroughPestilencesAndFamines
Summary: Something is boiling inside the band. Things have changed. People have changed. Things heat up and escalate...





	1. Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me trying to process the recent developments involving our favorite satanic band and MCC...

I awoke to the sound of Metallica:

“For whom the bell tolls… Time marches on… For whom the bell tolls…”, it echoed through the room.

I quickly grabbed the phone and received the call: “Yep!”

“Hi, did I… wake you up?”, I heard a familiar voice speak, “I know how late it is…”

I turned my head to look at the clock.

Already 4am…

On the TV screen the last scenes of a Steven King adaptation faded away…

“Nah, you didn’t wake me up”, I assured my caller, “I was watching movies anyway. You know how I spend most of my nights. What can I do for you?”

“Can you pick me up from the airport?”

I shot up immediately: “You’re back in town?”

“Yeah, I just landed! I mean I can always take a taxi but…”

“Don’t even dare taking a fucking taxi! I’ll be there as fast as I can!”

I ended the call. My heart was racing! That unexpected call was the best message in a very long time. Honestly, I couldn’t have wished for anything better to happen at this late hour. I finally found my glasses and took a look out of the window. For this time of the year, the snow wasn’t that bad. Christmas was only a few days away. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my leatherjacket, my wallet and the car keys. Soon, the engine roared and I was on my way.

It wasn’t by any means a long ride but it appeared longer than usual. It was hard to focus on the road with all the memories flashing through my mind…

It was early July. 

A warm day in Finland which simultaneously marked the last date of our Summer Festival Tour was about to end.

We had just finished our set for the day. I had left for a quick shower and was now returning to our tour bus that had been our home for the last few weeks. I entered the code and got in…

“Omega, why can’t you just listen for once!”, an angry voice yelled, “just for once stop wearing those damn rings! You’ll reveal us all!”

I didn’t reply. I knew that whatever I would say would only cause another argument. I really wasn’t in the mood for one yet again. At the moment, I was only glad that the tour was finally over and we would get home for a few weeks. I simply passed Papa and went upstairs, threw on a fresh shirt and began packing…

“Where do you think, you’re going!”, Papa interrupted me.

I looked up from my suitcase: “Home!”

“Where not going home!”, he yelled, “I booked a studio in La for the pre-production of our upcoming EP…”

“You did what?”, I asked calmly.

“I booked a studio in LA for the pre-produ…”

“And you didn’t even bother to ask us if we…”

“No!”, the singer cut me off, “seemed right to me!”

“But what about the rest of us? We’ve been on tour way to long and finally need some rest…”

“I don’t! If you want to go home, go home! I don’t need you anyway since you never contributed much to the song writing!”

Did I hear that correctly? The number and intensity of our arguments had increased rapidly over the last few weeks, but with this sentence he had reached a whole other level: “I’m what?”

“You’re just a dummy with your guitar, playing when you’re supposed to! Nothing more! I’m the brain behind this band and the reason why Ghost has reached its position and is still rising! You have never contributed anything important to this band! Nothing you ever…”

I stopped listening there! This got ridiculous! I calmly closed my case and slowly rose up, almost a head taller than Papa. I had thought about the developments of the band for quite some time now. The man in front of me wasn’t the man and good friend I used to know. Fame had successfully corrupted him. He only wanted more…

“Fine!”, I said calmly, “then do it without me! Show everyone what a great composer you are! I’m going home! But before I leave, I have one question for you! Just one! Where is the man that used to sit in a basement with Alpha and me and so eagerly wrote music for the music’s sake and not to sooth his gigantic ego?”

Papas face grew red! He was about to explode.

“Tell me, where is he?”, I repeated, “remember, it used to be the three of us! WE wrote the songs together! WE created this whole imagery! WE came up with the concept, the names and everyth…”

Papa exploded: “You worthless talentless asshole…”

I caught a glimpse of a helpless looking Alpha in the doorframe. I felt sorry for what I was about to do but I knew if I wouldn’t do it now, bad things would happen… 

“…you only got to this point because I wanted you to be in the band”, Papas tirade continued, “you’re barely good enough at playing guitar to fulfil your duties. Maybe I should repla…”

I had heard enough: “I quit! There you have it! I’m out! If you don’t need me, you should be able to achieve everything you desire without me! Good bye!”

I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the door. I passed Alpha whose mouth stood wide open: “But you can’t just quit?”

“Papa was about to fire me anyway. I prefer to leave on my own! The last weeks have been hell and I honestly don’t think it will become any better thanks to his gigantic ego! You can always come with me!”, I looked at Alpha who had followed me downstairs.

“I… I don’t know”, Alpha stuttered. Meanwhile, I had finished throwing my equipment in a bag. I grabbed my guitars and headed for the door.

“You’re not taking the guitars! They belong to the band!”, Papa screamed furiously and tried to grab one of the cases.

That’s when I exploded: “Don’t even dare! I ordered them! I paid for them! I play them! I maintain them! There’re mine! Get your fingers off me and my guitars! If you don’t, I can’t guarantee your safety! Alpha, you know how to reach me!”

With that, I stormed out of the bus and headed for the taxis. Once at the airport, I booked the next best flight to Linköping and never looked back! I only felt bad for leaving Alpha…

I hadn’t heard much of the guys. Alpha seemed to be pretty troubled when he messaged or called me on the rare occasions but refused to tell me much about what was going on inside of Ghost. Most I learned from the media: they toured and toured, released a new EP, Water switched to rhythm guitar and got a new female bassist. To be honest, I wasn’t really interested. Instead, I focused on friends and musical projects I had neglected for far too long. During the last seven years, Ghost or better Papa seemed to have swallowed me and sucked the life out of me. But things had changed. I was finally free now!

I stopped the engine. 

I shook my head to finally get these memories out of my head. I slammed the door, locked the car and headed towards the airport hall. I spotted the cursing Alpha immediately as he desperately tried to transport two heavy suitcases, an equally heavy looking backpack and two guitar cases across the hall.

I big smile crossed my face.

“Need a helping hand?”

Alphas head shot up. He let go of the suitcases and quickly put the guitar cases on the ground before he stormed the last metres towards me. Fractions of a second later, I found myself in a fierce embrace.

“I fucking missed you so much!”, Alpha managed to get out between all the tears of joy, “this time, I won’t leave you!”

“At least not until the next tour or recording starts, right?”

Alpha finally let go of me and I looked in his red swollen watery eyes.

“Right?”

“I quit!”


	2. Reunited

“What?”, I exclaimed.

“I left Ghost!”, Alpha said quietly, “as did everyone else except Papa. I should have gone with you back then! The last months have been hell! But I’d prefer if we talk about this in private… Everything has been hard enough and I don’t want to break down in the middle of the airport…”

I nodded my head, trying to process the last few sentences…

“Where is your car?”, Alpha asked absently while grabbing his guitar cases leaving me with the rest of his luggage. 

A few minutes later, Alphas luggage was safely stored in the back of my car. 

“Where shall I take you? You parents’ or your sisters’ place?”

Alpha shook his head: “All this was pretty unplanned and unexpected… Oh man…”

He buried his face in his hands…

I put a hand on his shoulder trying to solace him: “Just let it out! You will feel better afterwards!”

Alpha finally lifted his head and looked around helplessly. A shiver ran through his body: “Where shall I begin…”

“Maybe with some warmth”, I said, turned the keys around to start the engine and switched the heater on full power.

“Thanks!”, Alpha said wistfully, “I almost forgot how cold the winters in Sweden get.”

I let him take his time…

Alpha finally took one deep breath and let it all out: “Well, after you left… he turned completely crazy… His obsession with making it big only increased after you were gone… He took us straight to LA… Left us no time to go home… And once we got there, he locked himself in the studio with the producer, making it clear that he wanted to do everything without the rest of the bands’ involvement… I don’t understand why we had to be there…”

“He wanted to control you! Making sure none of you would focus on anything else except the band or worse, meet with me.”

“I had the same thought”, Alpha mumbled, “well, after those few very frustrating weeks in LA, we headed straight to South America, then the North American Festival Tour and finally, the Popestar Tour began. In between the tours, a rigorous schedule of getting Popestar ready, rehearsals, and press… absolutely no time to rest whatsoever…”

“And you let him do this to you?”

“In retrospect, I honestly don’t know why…”, Alpha said silently, “I guess all of us were unable to cope with the situation. Especially since you, our strongest link, weren’t there anymore… And Papa shamelessly took advantage of this situation…”

“Sorry I wasn’t there….”

“You are the one who should feel the least sorry, Omega!”, Alpha now directly looked me in the eyes, “you realized everything before everyone else. You sensed the changes inside of Papas personality… His ever-growing ego… His greed for fame…. His god complex… And you tried to do something against…”

“Yet I failed…”

“I don’t think anyone nor anything will ever stop him”, Alpha interrupted me with a weary smile, “but in contrast to the rest of us, you not only sensed everything sufficiently early, but had the balls to stand up against him and put an end to everything before he could drag you down with him…”

“How bad was it really?”

Alpha let out a bitter laugh: “One example: I suppose you know that Water took over your part and a female bassist joined us for Popestar, right?”

“Yeah!”, I conformed while nodding my head, “I read that on the internet…”

“Just to exemplify how ridiculous everything got…”, Alpha said bitterly, “to begin with: she’s really nice and talented. Well, and used to heavy touring schedules… But after three maybe four weeks she came to me to exchange a few words in private… She basically wanted to know how none of us had collapsed yet under Papas regime and the workload… She told me in my face that she would have left already if it hadn’t been for the binding contract that would force her to pay a heavy compensation if she would leave early…”

“She sounds like an intelligent person…”

“Yeah”, Alpha nodded, “you two would have got along… Well, then she asked me about you and why you left… Suddenly, everything made sense and I realized that I should have left with you… Before, I was torn… Now, I saw the situation clearly… We five Ghouls then had an emergency meeting… All of us wanted to end this as fast as possible while still maintaining our dignity… No media spectacle… And Air, Water, Earth and I couldn’t leave Mist alo…”

“Whose Mist?”

“Oh, that’s the nickname of her… We just couldn’t trade names and use yours, pretending like nothing happened…”, Alpha explained, “yeah, we decided to stay with her and end the tour together while simultaneously giving Papa a hard time…”

“What did you do?”

“Some of his stuff disappeared… Some of us turned up late or just in time… We missed some appointments… Posted pictures of ourselves…“, Alpha smirked, “the usual stuff to drive him mad…”

“Which only made things worse I suppose!”

“How did you know?”, Alpha looked at me with big eyes.

“You don’t have to tell me that Papa’s a bitch!”, I put a hand on Alphas shoulder, “how did it end? Since you unexpectedly appeared here in the middle of the night in a questionable mental condition, I’d place my money on a big bang!”

Alpha sighed loudly: “Nothing and no one can fool you, Omega?”

“Nah, not really….”

“Well, we meant to end this on good terms… You know, calmly talk to him after the last gig of the American Popestar leg…”

“Which of course didn’t work…”

“No, this time, you’re wrong!”, Alpha said with a weary smile, “it never came to that point. Did you by any chances see Papas speech in New York?”

“No…”

“Doesn’t really surprise me since it took place only a few days… eh… better hours ago…”, Alpha continued, “beside the, I have to admit, excellent Trump pun, his egocentric speech made me furious and basically led to a rather fiery argument backstage… He insulted me like he insulted you all these months ago… Only worse… I just couldn’t stop myself… The last months were just too much to keep quiet…”

“Omega”, Alpha looked at me with tears rolling down his face, “I… I couldn’t… help myself…. I punched him in the face… And not just once… I mean… he used to be my friend…”

I took Alpha in my arm as best as I could and soothingly stroke through his fluffy blond hair: “Don’t feel bad…”

“But I hurt him…”

“Let me tell you something”, our eyes met, “I don’t want you to feel bad! You had your reasons! Really! If I hadn’t left back in July, I would have hit him for sure… Sooner or later… I just left before anything could happen… Truth be told: assholish behaviour sometimes demands to be treated like that… I usually hate and deeply despise violence but Papa was literally asking to be treated like that… If someone should feel bad about everything, it’s Papa not you, Alpha!”

Alpha sniffed heavily: “But he used to be our friend….”

“But he changed! We have to live with that! Leave him be… I’m sorry to ask you, but what happened after you hit him?”

“I quit before he could fire me… As did the others… We quickly grabbed our things and left…”

“Did he try to stop you from taking your instruments?”

Alpha laughed heartily: “Nah… He was too busy recovering… Recollecting his bits and pieces… Getting his shit back together again… We didn’t bother to say good bye…”

“And then?”

“We headed straight to the airport and booked our flights…”

“Where are the others?”

“They yearned for some well-deserved free time… They should be lying under the Caribbean sun right now… For a second, I was tempted to join them”, Alpha said with a smirk on his face, “but there was one thing more tempting…”

Fractions of a second later, warm soft lips touched mine…

I tasted the saltiness from the tears…

The kiss quickly deepened…

At least until both of us remembered to breath…

I giggled: “I wonder what tempted you to come back to fucking freezing Linköping?”

Alpha rolled his eyes still trying to catch his breath: “Sometimes, you’re a huge fucking asshole, Omega! And now, get driving!”

“Where shall I take you, mister?”, I toyed.

“To your place and nowhere else!”


	3. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to continue with this story... Hope you like it!

I parked the car in the driveway, slammed the door behind me and opened the trunk. Seconds later, Alpha stood beside me and put his arms around me, whispering in my ear: “Thank you for picking me up at this late hour and for listening to my talking!”

“That’s the least I could do…”

“Shut up!”, Alpha cut me short ending the embrace, “there is one more thing I need to ask of you…”

“And what would that be?”, I asked leaning against the car.

“Can I stay at your place for a while? I really don’t wanna go back to my place in Stockholm… You know, being there all by myself…”

“Of course!”

“I think I’ll need some time to digest all this…”

“And I’ll do everything in my power to help you with that”, I smiled pushing my glasses back in place, “if you can arrange yourself with one thing.”

Alphas eyebrows moved up.

“First, let’s get out of the snow. I need to show you something!”, I smiled, “you honestly don’t think I’ve done nothing than watching movies, eating candy, sleeping and building table lamps in the last five month?”

“But that sounds exactly like you!”

“Nah, I’ve been busy, too!” I said while grabbing Alphas suitcases, “let’s get inside!”

Alpha finally moved and took the two guitar cases out of the trunk and threw the heavy backpack over his shoulder. I closed the trunk and locked the car. Alpha followed me inside, a few steps up until we stood in front of my entry door.

“Welcome home, Alpha!”

The door swung open. Upon entering, Alpha headed straight for the guest room…

“What the fuck!”, he said loudly.

…Or at least what used to be the guest room.

He carefully placed the cases of his white axes on the ground and turned around: “I see, you have been busy! Is this the little surprise you had in mind for me?” 

“Jep!”

“You built a fucking record studio?”

“I always wanted to do that…”

“You mean you want to show Papa and the rest of the word that he isn’t the only creative force behind Ghost and that you are a kickass songwriter as well?”

“Among other things!”

“You’re fucking unbelievable! You know that, don’t you?”

I shrugged my shoulder: “Seemed logical to me…”

“Let’s talk about this when I’m completely awake! Now comes the most important question: Since you so kindly refurnished the guestroom, where the hell shall I sleep?”

I chuckled: “There’s always the sofa…”

“After endless sleepless hours on the plain, I’m not going to sleep on that piece of junk!”

“Then the floor between all the vinyl-shelves should be perfectly fine for…”

“Stop toying with me!”, Alpha snarled and pinned me against the wall, “I didn’t fly halfway around the world for nothing! And now, you listen to me: since we’ve been parted way too long, we need to make up for all those months! The only thing that’s hindering us right now, is that I’m dead tired but have problems falling asleep! I need you to help me with that! And in the morning, you can tell me about your plans and I can tell you about mine!”

“Revenge?”

“All the way!”, was all Alpha said before he placed a rough kiss on my lips, “and now, I want you to treat me rough! Drain me of all energy and fuck me to sleep!”

I smiled widely: “I can do that!”

I pushed myself from the wall and now stood towering in front of my slightly smaller friend. His leatherjacket and the cap with the usual obscenities landed in a corner of the room. I gripped the fabric of his shirt… Buttons went flying… Sad to see such a nice piece of clothing, the one with the pineapple print was amongst my favourites, been torn into pieces… But there was simply no time to care for stuff like that…

My leatherjacket fell on the ground behind me and I quickly pulled the Pink Floyd shirt off me…

Alpha started at my arms with big eyes: “You got new tattoos?”

“Yeah! I told you I’ve been busy! You can examine them in the morning!”, with that I stormed forward…

Fractions of a second later, I had Alpha on my shoulder like a Disney princess… The bed cracked loudly when my friend crushed on the mattress…

“Is this good enough?”, I asked playfully while standing in front of the large bed.

“Exactly what I had in mind! Warm, big and fluffy! Just like you!”

“Careful, my friend!”, I warned him, “you don’t want to lose your privileges! And now, get out of those pants!”

Alpha was still trying to get his right leg out of his pants when I had already undressed myself. Eventually, I just grabbed the fabric and pulled the jeans off him… 

“That’s better!”, I remarked. 

Without wasting any more time, I climbed on the bed right on top of Alpha: “I missed this so much!” 

My lips crushed down onto his. My tongue pushed forward eagerly demanding entry. Meanwhile, my fingers were busy searching Alphas dick. They finally closed themselves around their destination causing a shiver to run through Alphas body. Usually, I liked it a bit more slowly but the months apart had taken the toll on us… Still, before I’d do the thing Alpha so desperately waited for, I had to leave a mark to let everyone know he was mine again and mine only…

My tongue moved downwards and stopped suddenly… Fractions of a second later, my teeth dug into the delicate flesh of Alphas neck…

My friend underneath me moaned loudly: “Fuck, Omega! You’re tearing me fucking open!”

Alpha squirmed trying to get away from my eagerly sucking lips but I wouldn’t let him… At least not yet… A few seconds more…. When I finally let go of him, I took a moment to appreciate my work… The red spot on his neck framed by the bitemarks of my teeth was already darkening…

“Did you really have to do that?”, Alpha complained.

“You knew exactly what you were in for!”, I whispered in his eye before softly biting in his lobe, “and now, turn around!”

While Alpha got on his fours, I reached out for the small cupboard next to my bed. I squeezed a generous amount of lube on my hand and began massaging his entrance. When my index finger pushed forward, my friend tensed… His arms shaking under his own weight… 

The sight in front of me was enough to get me going… My dick was rising up already and I hadn’t even touched it… But that was about to change when I began to distribute the lube on myself… 

With my big hand, I smacked Alphas bottom cheek: “Ready?”

“Yeah!”, Alpha moaned longingly, “and don’t hold back!”

I waited ‘til Alpha had taken one last deep breath before I pushed forwards… The tightness almost took my breath away… He was so much tighter than usual… One could tell that he hadn’t been intimate in quite some time… Probably since I had left all those months ago…

I enjoyed those moments when his tightness enveloped me… Waiting ‘til he adjusted to my size… Alpha breathed heavily the first drips of sweat forming on his pale back… 

“For fucks sake!”, he suddenly screamed, “Omega, fucking move… or I will fucking explode!”

I gladly obey since I, too, couldn’t stand the tightness much longer… Slowly, I moved myself out… Alpha moaned loudly… Then without warning, I slammed myself all the way in…. A high-pitched scream escaped my friends’ throat…

“Alpha, is this how you like it?”, I asked while already moving back for another vicious push…

Alphas whole body trembled as he tried to reply: “Ye… ye… YES!!! Mo… More! P… P… Please!”

This meant no holds barred! With one very audible sound flesh smashed against flesh… Again and again… Until I had found my rhythm… Well, it wasn’t the long slow yet sweet built-up we usually preferred, this was rather animalistic, rough and raw, but exactly what we needed… 

While I was still pounding Alpha like dead meat, one hand found its way around Alphas throat to cut of his screams… No need to wake all neighbours in the middle of night… My fingers, once they had found the particular vein, pressed down firmly…

My balls crashed against Alphas entrance… I felt him tighten around my dick… The both of us were pretty close… I could feel it… While one hand remained at his neck, the other one found Alphas already rock hard length… My friend inhaled deeply despite the pressure on his neck as my fingers closed themselves around him and began to stroke firmly…

I leaned closer to his ear: “Alpha, I want you to come for me!”

The answer was an unintelligible grunt… Not long after, his body began to shake uncontrollably… His dick pulsating and spilling cum all over my poor sheets… I wasn’t there yet and kept on riding… Until I finally released my load in poor Alphas ass and collapsed on top of him…

After a while, I handed Alpha something to clean himself… The both us breathed heavily… I manoeuvred the both of us in a comfortable position… Alpha had pressed himself tightly against me with his head resting on my shoulder… His neck covered with bruises…

Sleep-heavy icy-cold eyes looked up at me: “Thank you, Omega! I think I can finally sleep without worrying about all this shit… I’ll… tell you… about my… plans… in the… morning…”

And with that, he fell asleep while my mind was plagued with wild speculations and guesses about what he might tell me soon… At least… No! Most importantly, I had my best friend back!


End file.
